1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furnace which has a dual structure for carbonizing trash, waste tires, waste plastics, waste vinyl, and garbage etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a furnace for carbonizing has one inner chamber to which the waste is input, and an outer chamber which can move apart from the inner chambers. A combustion space is formed between the inner chamber and the outer chamber so as to heat the inner chamber.
For example, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) NO.2001-139955, the furnace for carbonizing is provided with two inner chambers and one outer chamber. In this case, the outer chamber is moved from one inner chamber to another chamber so that waste can be carbonized effectively.
However, if the waste is put in the inner chamber in large quantities, the gas which is generated from the waste etc. can not be discharged from the inner chamber efficiently, further the waste cannot be heated in the inner chamber efficiently. Therefore, the waste can not be carbonized in large quantities effectively. Namely, the amount of waste which can be put in one inner chamber is limited, hence the amount of waste per furnace is limited.